<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New in Town by FireBreathingBitchQueen55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414461">New in Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55'>FireBreathingBitchQueen55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, First Dates, Librarians, Meet-Cute, Nessian - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingBitchQueen55/pseuds/FireBreathingBitchQueen55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesta is the new librarian at Velaris University where Cassian is a smooth-talking professor. Join these two hot and cold lovers as they figure out what makes the other tick!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are You Buying Me Food or Not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous tumblr ask: "Nesta is a new librarian, who is quite proud of her Masters in Library and Information Science, at the university Cassian is a Professor at."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta has only been working at this dump of a library for 3 hours and already realized how badly they needed her help. The book arrangements were all wrong and don’t even get her started on the study areas.</p><p>All the desks had been facing the wall instead of the giant widow in the opposite direction. Were they trying to make these students depressed?</p><p>This wouldn’t do.</p><p>She immediately lifted the desk closest to her and began to turn it around when her skirt got caught under one of the desk legs.</p><p>When she bent down to free her skirt, her foot slipped on a wooden pencil landing her flat on her ass. “Well shit.”</p><p>“Oh my, let me help you.”</p><p>Nesta didn’t get the chance to get a look at the kind stranger before hands slipped under her arms and lifted her easily off the ground.</p><p>“Thank you fo-“ All the wheels in her mind ceased to turn when she beheld the man in front of her.</p><p>He wore a crisp white button up shirt with deep gray pants and shoes that looked Italian. His sleeves were messily rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was pulled back to reveal the tattoos on his neck. He smiled and waved a hand in front of his face. Oh crap, was he talking? He chuckled</p><p>“Are you new here?”</p><p>“Yes. This is my first day.”</p><p>“Well in that case welcome to Valerias University.”</p><p>It took her too long to realize he was holding his hand out for her to shake.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m Nesta.”</p><p>“What a beautiful name.”</p><p>“Yea well, I didn’t have any say in it, so I can’t take the credit.”</p><p>She hadn’t meant to be funny but the handsome god like man’s smile broadened.</p><p>“The names Cassian, but my friends call me Cas.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help Cassian.”</p><p>“Ouch. Shot down.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d refer to me as Cas so I could say that we’re friends.”</p><p>“My friendship is not so easily gained.”</p><p>“I accept this challenge.” His smile turned to a smirk.</p><p>“Well good luck with that. In the mean time I need to change these desks.”</p><p>“Riiiiight because that worked out well for you the first time…”</p><p>“One thing you may earn the privilege to know about me is that I don’t give up.”</p><p>“I like that in a woman.”</p><p>“Do you have some sort of job here, or are you only good for flappin your mouth?”</p><p>“Oh, I think you’d rather enjoy the multiple things I can do with my mouth.” All he got was an uninterested glare in return *cough*</p><p>“I’m a uh- professor here. I teach science.”</p><p>“Of course you do, and I’m guessing you teach anatomy?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact I do. I wouldn’t mind giving you a tour of the human body if you’re interested….”</p><p>“I know the human body quite well thank you very much.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure you do….listen, I’m gonna be over there in the corner by the modern literature at 5:00pm. If you happen to be in the same area I’d love to take you to dinner.”</p><p>Nesta kept a face of disinterest and aloofness</p><p>“We shall see.” Nesta began to once again move the desks in the opposite direction which was clearly a dismissal. She didn’t have time for cocky bastards who hit on anything with a pulse, but a girl’s gotta eat right?</p><p>*5:05pm*</p><p>Nesta was doing some last minute dusting before closing when she heard footsteps against the wooden floor.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>“Sorry, did I keep you waiting sweetheart?”</p><p>“You’re just lucky I haven’t left yet.”</p><p>He took a step closer to her.</p><p>“And why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Today was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression.”</p><p>Two more steps.</p><p>“I can assure you that your first impression was more than satisfactory.”</p><p>They were less than a foot from each other.</p><p>“I’m starving, are you buying me food or not?”</p><p>“A woman who gets straight to the point, I like it.”</p><p>“What’s the point in wasting time when I can just say what I want?”</p><p>He was a breath away now.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>He reached his hand out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose form her bun.</p><p>“May I kiss you Nesta?”</p><p>“You barely even know me.”</p><p>“I have good instincts….”</p><p>She leaned forward in what could be assumed as initiating a kiss.</p><p>Their lips one inch from each other.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that professor.”</p><p>Her lips grazed his cheek as she walked away.</p><p>“I’ll meet you outside in five minutes, don’t keep me waiting.”</p><p>Cassian shook his head.</p><p>He was in deep shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner had been surprisingly enjoyable given they had only known each other for about fifteen minutes.</p><p>He told her all about how he initially went to school to be a businessman but discovered a love for teaching when his best friend had a daughter. Cassian was the obvious first choice for babysitting on date night. Which more often than not turned into a weekend in some cabin they all loved apparently.</p><p>As his niece grew older Cassian started helping her with homework. This inevitably led to his discovery of the love of teaching.</p><p>Part of her thought he was lying.</p><p>Sure, it was a great story, but was it true?</p><p>Surprisingly, Nesta opened up a bit about herself. She told him about her two sisters and how her mother had died years ago from cancer. Somehow she managed to keep her father’s death out of the conversation. Those wounds were too new….too fragile.</p><p>He ordered steak which wasn’t surprising, but he seemed surprised when she ordered the steak as a well.</p><p>He looked shocked for a spilt second before a smirk grew on that sensual mouth of his.</p><p>She simply lifted an eyebrow and sipped her wine.</p><p>Watching his eyes dilate, as her tongue flicked over the edge of the wine glass.</p><p>After dinner, he drove her home and walked her up to her apartment door.</p><p>He leaned in close, grazing his fingers up and down her arms. Chills followed in their path.</p><p>“I had a wonderful time tonight…” His breath caressed her ear.</p><p>“mmmhm” she mumbled, fearing words would fail her.</p><p>“Nesta…”</p><p>He lifted her chin to gaze into his eyes. Such deep, beautiful, trusting eyes. She couldn’t tell what color they were in the dim hall lighting. Brown? Black? Whatever color they were they had her enthralled.</p><p>He leaned in closer. Only a breath away.</p><p>“Is this ok?” Cassian’s whisper was so tender she thought she might faint had she not been leaning against her apartment door.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“May I k-“</p><p>She silenced him with her lips unable to stand the tension any longer.</p><p>One of his hands grazed her hip, while the other sunk into her hair.</p><p>His chest felt even stronger than it looked, pressed against hers.</p><p>Their kisses were soft and taunting.</p><p>A smile spread across his face when she leaned forward, but he leaned back. Teasing her.</p><p>Two could play at that game.</p><p>She lifted her arms to rest on his shoulders making the hem of her shirt rise above her trousers.</p><p>Once he glanced at her bare mid-drift all humor left his handsome face.</p><p>He braced her firmly against the door, hands exploring the slice of exposed skin.</p><p>Her lips grazed down his neck. Kissing softly eliciting a moan from him.</p><p>Was it possible that she was having the same effect on him as he was on her?</p><p>She broke their kiss away and bit her lip.</p><p>“I should go inside.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because you know, it’s pretty great out here.”</p><p>“Goodnight Cassian.”</p><p>Why couldn’t she stop smiling?</p><p>“Goodnight Nesta.”</p><p>She slipped into her apartment and leaned against the door as it shut.</p><p>What the hell had just happened?</p><p>She hadn’t kissed anyone since…since- Tomas.</p><p>Could that be right?</p><p>It had been almost an entire year since she’d kissed someone.</p><p>Huffing a breath in disbelief she padded her way to her bedroom to slink her clothes off and go to bed.</p><p>Sleeping would not be easy tonight.</p><p>*the next day*</p><p>Nesta hadn’t seen Cassian all day and it was already 4:00pm…</p><p>She was beginning to think that last night hadn’t gone as well as she thought.</p><p>The next half hour she played their date over and over in her head.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t the type of guy who showed his face the next day?</p><p>She grabbed the dust cloth and walked to the historical side of the library.</p><p>Maybe he had been interested at first, but decided not to pursue this any further?</p><p>She began whipping down the shelves more fiercely with each swipe</p><p>Maybe he was disappointed that she didn’t invite him inside on the first date?</p><p>Her next swipe was so swift she knocked down a book displayed on the shelf.</p><p>“Woah there!”</p><p>A hand popped out of nowhere, catching the book that almost hit the floor.</p><p>“How convenient of you to show up.”</p><p>“Sorry Sweetheart. Did ya miss me?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest. I was simply making an observation.”</p><p>She turned in the opposite direction to clean the shelves on the other side.</p><p>“Hey hold on-“</p><p>“What?” She whirled around placing a hand on her hip to give him the dagger look when she noticed something.</p><p>“You wear glasses?”</p><p>“Urm- uh – yea I *cough* do”</p><p>Was he blushing?</p><p>“They look…..</p><p>(Nesta didn’t know it was possible for this man to get any sexier, but here he is. Wearing glasses. They framed his deep eyes and wide-set jaw perfectly. A few strands of hair came loose from his bun that hung messily on the back of his head.)</p><p>nice.”</p><p>“Nice?”</p><p>“Yea. Nice.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“So are we good?”</p><p>“Why were you avoiding me?”</p><p>“Depends….do you want the smooth answer or the honest answer?”</p><p>“Always the honest answer.”</p><p>“I ran out of contacts this morning….”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I didn’t want you to see me in my glasses only after going on only one date.”</p><p>A laugh sprung from Nesta’s lips.</p><p>“You really are something.” Nesta laughed even louder this time.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Do you really think I’m so shallow to dump a guy just because he wears glasses?”</p><p>“Well I-“ He stumbled on his words and blushed again</p><p>“Hey…” Nesta walked to him and brushed a thumb across his cheek.</p><p>“I love your glasses.”</p><p>“Really?” He searched her eyes.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>He smiled that dazzling smile that makes her stomach flutter, and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.</p><p>She half-heartedly hit him with her dust rag.</p><p>“Stop that!” *another hit as he kissed her neck*</p><p>“I’m serious, if Mrs. Amren catches us I’m fired indefinitely.”</p><p>“Fiiiiine” he whined grazing his lips with hers</p><p>Was it hot in here?</p><p>“I’d like to take you out again Nesta…”</p><p>The way her name sounded on his lips was like taking a breath of fresh air.</p><p>“I suppose that’s fine. I have nothing better to do….”</p><p>“And the Ice Queen returns….you know I thought I’d gotten through to you for a moment there…”</p><p>“It takes more than a few neck kisses to thaw my ice….”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“If you have to ask then I doubt you could handle it.”</p><p>Spinning away on her heals she made sure her hips swayed in just the right way.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes glued on her.</p><p>A year ago she would’ve been repulsed by this kind of attention.</p><p>But now all she felt was…..alive.</p><p>A mixture of happiness and fear overcame her body.</p><p>Quickly, she looked away and began to walk again with a little less sway to her hips.</p><p>What was she doing?</p><p>She has only known this man for a day.</p><p>What was stopping him from being exactly like Tomas?</p><p>Anxiety overcame her.</p><p>Palms sweaty.</p><p>Deep breaths.</p><p>In the nose- out the mouth.</p><p>He was not Tomas. He was not Tomas. He was not Tomas.</p><p>At least she hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold. Empty. Alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been successful dating for exactly one week.</p><p>There’s certainly been more heated kissing.</p><p>But nothing more.</p><p>She could tell he wanted to be with her on a more physical level, but she just…wasn’t ready.</p><p>He seemed to understand that, but should she still talk to him about it?</p><p>They haven’t exactly had that conversation yet.</p><p>But maybe he’s the type of guy who’s looking for easy and no strings attached relationship, so there would be no reason to tell him.</p><p>Maybe that’s what she wants too.</p><p>The last time things got serious with another male, it didn’t go well.</p><p>Those experiences with Thomas changed her.</p><p>She used to be soft and kind.</p><p>Always quiet and kept to herself, but kind nonetheless.</p><p>But now – but now she was nothing but layers upon layers of ice.</p><p>Forming walls around the deepest parts of her soul.</p><p>She’s created so many walls around her heart sometimes it’s a shock to find it still beating.</p><p>Being aggressive is how she learned to cope. Tricking herself into thinking that if she put on a steel exterior that no one could ever hurt her again.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted him walking her way.</p><p>She straightened her top hoping her secrets weren’t plastered across her face.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful.”</p><p>His smile was so bright it genuinely hurt to see it, as he kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>He must have noticed something different about her demeanor.</p><p>“Of course, everything’s fine.”</p><p>She tried to smile back in hopes it was convincing.</p><p>“You know you don’t always have to be so strong all the time….it’s okay to have bad days.”</p><p>“I said everything’s fine. Amren is just a lot to deal with sometimes."</p><p>He nodded, but she could tell he wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“What would you think-</p><p>Leaning in close and tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.</p><p>about having dinner at my place tonight?”</p><p>“I can’t tonight.”</p><p>Her answer came darting out too quickly</p><p>“Alright…”</p><p>His thumb grazed her cheek, then dropped to his side.</p><p>She could tell he wanted a reason, so she gave him one.</p><p>“My sister and I have plans tonight.”</p><p>“The one who loves flowers, or the one who’s married?”</p><p>“Feyre, the one who’s married. We haven’t seen each other in weeks.”</p><p>“Well I hope you gals have fun.”</p><p>He meant what he said, but he was also aware that Feyre and Nesta didn’t have the best relationship.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Okay then, I guess I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Gazing into her eyes one last time he walked away.</p><p>Going to his apartment would come with waaaay too many expectations.</p><p>Was he expecting her to sleep over?</p><p>Would he insist on having sex?</p><p>Did she even want to have sex?</p><p>Was she obligated in some way to go along with whatever he had planned just because he made her dinner?</p><p>She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks just thinking about it.</p><p>The possibilities were too much to handle at the moment.</p><p>She quickly texted Feyre in hopes that she hadn’t just become a flat out liar.</p><p>N: Wanna do dinner tonight?</p><p>F: I’d love too but Rhys is too sick to take care of himself even tho the stubborn bastard would never admit it</p><p>N: I’m sorry to hear that.</p><p>F: Some other time?</p><p>N: Sure thing</p><p>Nesta was officially screwed.</p><p>*6:00PM that night*</p><p>Nesta seemed off today.</p><p>Had he made her uncomfortable somehow?</p><p>He was always so careful to take things slow and keep things lighthearted.</p><p>Thoughts of Nesta churned through his mind as he carefully examined the steaks in his hand.</p><p>98% lean, not bad</p><p>He hoped to cook for Nesta tonight.</p><p>Steak was her favorite.</p><p>He placed the frozen steaks back in the freezer.</p><p>This market was bound to have something else good to eat.</p><p>He scanned the fish, deciding salmon seemed like a good idea when he accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>Leaning down to pick up the frozen green beans that fell out of the lady’s hands.</p><p>“You know some Italian seasoning and sundried tomatoes would go great on these.”</p><p>“Thanks, that sounds delicious! Are you a chef?”</p><p>“No – no it’s just a hobby of mine.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, my husband says the same thing, but he could run his own restaurant if he wanted to. That’s why I only interfere with the food while it’s being purchased.”</p><p>Cassian chuckled and extended his hand.</p><p>“I’m Cassian.”</p><p>“I’m Feyre, nice to me you.”</p><p>He shook her hand a bit too long to seem casual.</p><p>“Feyre you said?......I hope this doesn’t seem intrusive, but do you have a sister named Nesta?”</p><p>“I do! You know her?”</p><p>“We actually work together, at the University.”</p><p>Feyre eyed him up and down. Assessing him.</p><p>“We don’t talk much, but from what she’s told me she seems to be enjoying where she works…..now I see why.”</p><p>Cassians’s smile widened.</p><p>“I do hope that’s the case.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll see you around Cassian…”</p><p>Cassian had a feeling she knew he was involved with Nesta.</p><p>“I hope so...”</p><p>Smirking, he walked away with his salmon and went to grab some asparagus when he realized something.</p><p>Nesta lied to him.</p><p>She told him she was having dinner with Feyre tonight, but clearly Feyre was having dinner with her husband.</p><p>Why would she lie to him?</p><p>Was it because he invited her to his apartment?</p><p>Was he moving too fast?</p><p>Either way, he was hurt she hadn’t been honest with him.</p><p>They clearly needed to talk.</p><p>*10:30PM later that night*</p><p>Nesta lounged on the couch, nursing her wine glass against her chest.</p><p>What was she doing?</p><p>Sulking here wishing she could feel Cassian’s body against hers.</p><p>Warm.</p><p>Solid.</p><p>Comforting.</p><p>His gentle thick hands laced in her hair.</p><p>This kind of wanting could drive a person mad.</p><p>She cleared her head of the memories and lugged her body towards the bedroom.</p><p>Cold.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>Just like her.</p><p>How could he ever truly love who she was?</p><p>Anyone who’s ever gotten close enough to find out has left scars in their wake.</p><p>Nesta sunk into the chilled mattress closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind.</p><p>But all she could think about was Cassian…</p><p>Muscled arms bracing himself against the door behind her.</p><p>The way his hair falls into his face when he looks at her, with those smoldering eyes.</p><p>His lips warm and firm, pressing into hers</p><p>Traveling down…</p><p>Down…</p><p>Down…</p><p> Sleep it seems, is not an option.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>